BlackSun Week Oneshots
by MetalPorSiempreDA
Summary: Collection of my BlackSun [Blake x Sun] Oneshot fanfictions written for the BlackSun Week over time. Cross-posted on my personal Tumblr and DeviantArt.
1. First Date

RWBY original series created, directed, written and animated by Monty Oum.

RWBY series directed and written by Miles Luna, Kerry Shawcross. Animated by Shane Newville, produced by Rooster Teeth.

This was written as part of the BlackSun Week 2K15.

* * *

"Sun, would you just tell me where we are going?" Blake asked.

"The point of a surprise is that you don't know what is coming, Blake." He replied.

Sun was walking Blake with her eyes covered by a blindfold. Guiding her with one of his hands gently rested on the lower back of her back.

"Somebody is going to think you are kidnapping me." Blake replied "I can walk with my eyes closed if you ask me to."

"Yeah. Kidnapping someone in broad daylight. Someone armed." Sun replied "I don't trust you on this one."

Blake let out a protest under her breath but said nothing more. After a while, she heard the sound of a mechanical door open and Sun guided her up a ramp.

The door closed again as Blake sat on a cushioned bench. She felt the airship level up, stabilize and descend.

"Sun..?" Blake attempted.

"Hold it on for a few more seconds." he replied, taking her hand and guiding her out of the ship.

Blake stood on a ground cushioned by leaves. "The forest?"

"It's a surprise remember?" Sun replied, pulling from her hand. "Now walk, we are still a way away from our destination."

Blake obeyed, albeit hesitantly. "And where are we going that I will need Gambol Shroud?"

"Stop trying to guess and let yourself get carried away by the adventure." Sun replied annoyed "It will be fun."

"I don't have good experience with the whole _'letting yourself get carried away'_ on someone's else plans."

She continued advancing, guided by his hand. Her nose captured a sweet smell in the air. And, as Sun stopped, her ears twitched under her bow at the sound of a train passing by somewhere below them.

She heard him stand behind her. Sun removed the blindfold from her eyes and the scenery of Forever Fall revelled itself in front of her.

They were standing on the boundary of a clearing in the middle of the forest. In the centre of it, there was a rock. A very familiar rock.

Blake stood frozen in her place, with her mouth open agape.

"So, I finally figured where we could have a date without risking anyone interrupting us. It's not like it's dangerous, we are training to be hunters…. and even if I'm not that good, you are an ace flash." Sun was rambling nervously behind her. "I researched really hard on how to organise the perfect date. And, I made sure not to ask Neptune for advice. I watched this whole bunch of romantic series and there was one thing in common among all the ultimate romantic scenes between the protagonist and the love of their life." Sun walked in front of her holding his index up as he exclaimed triumphantly "A forest of trees letting fall pink petals onto the air constantly! I mean, I know these are not petals neither they are pink, but it's close enough. Right?" He turned towards Blake.

She was looking past him, as if lost in thought. It occurred to Sun she looked somehow disturbed.

"Is everything all right Blake?" Sun asked nervously, as he took a step closer to her, trying to catch her attention "Is there something bad about this place?"

Blake shook out of her stupor. Her gaze fixated on Sun and then back on the clearing behind him. She noticed two smaller rocks at each side of the main one, as to be used as seats. All three were covered with cloths. A black cloth for the big rock and smaller yellow ones for the seats. The trees surrounding the clearing were decorated with garlands and wreaths.

A smile formed on Blake lips. Perhaps the geographic location was the same, but the place had certainly changed. She returned her gaze towards Sun.

"Not anymore." she replied taking his hand.

Sun matched her smile. With his free hand, he pulled from a rope hanging from a nearby tree. A basket fell off and he caught it easily.

Motioning towards the improvised table and chair set, he spoke. "Then, my queen, shall we have our repast?"


	2. Games

RWBY original series created, directed, written and animated by Monty Oum.

RWBY series directed and written by Miles Luna, Kerry Shawcross. Animated by Shane Newville, produced by Rooster Teeth.

This was written as part of the BlackSun Week 2K15.

* * *

"Weren't you playing this the other day?" Sun asked, as he pulled the pieces for Remnant: The Game, out of the box and distributed them on the floor between Blake and himself.

"I was… not really paying attention that day." Blake replied. "I had other things in my mind."

Sun quirked an eyebrow but didn't comment further on the subject. He recalled perfectly well what had had Blake particularly _'blakey'_ back then. Instead, he returned the subject to the game. "This is a four players game, though."

"Don't the rules work anymore if you play it with a different number of people? Even if the number is a factor of two?" She asked "I did gather each player has domain over one kingdom, can't we just make it so each of us gets two kingdoms… or each of us gets one, and the other two are unassigned and we have to compete to conquer them on top of attacking each other?"

"So you do know how the game works! Well enough to suggest alterations to include a different amount of players than the one the rules stipulate. I don't know what you want me to explain, then."

"Sun. I. Have. Zero. Idea. on how to use the cards and pieces." Blake replied "Don't even get me started on the dice."

"Fine, fine. I got it." Sun replied. He finished setting up the board and looked back at her. "To keep it simple, let's give two kingdoms to each of us. That way we won't have to argue about what the rules to conquer a free kingdom are. Though I insist you probably would figure it out just by reading the instructions on the box."

"That's like telling a person they can learn to use a gun just by reading on how to do it but never shooting it up until the moment they absolutely need to." Blake replied eyeing the display in front of them. "We both know that's not true."

"Why are your comparisons always so _grimm_..?"

Blake shot a glare at Sun and he put his hands up with an apologetic grin. "I might be spending too much time around Yang."

Blake's gaze softened and returned to the game board. "So, then?"

"Fine." Sun began. "Let's start with the pieces: you have two main categories, armies (this armours over here) and creatures of Grimm." he explained "Putting armies on a territory makes it yours, the more armies you have on a territory, the more attack power it will take to take it from you. The creatures of Grimm operate on a similar logic, when you conquer a territory, the Grimm there become yours and you can use them. But, you need to have the card for them and they might turn against you."

"That last part was confusing."

"It will make sense now." Sun reassured her "Moving on to the cards. Cards give your armies special attributes and can be enhanced depending of the territory you control. Each card has a number that indicates their attack power and the bonus they get for being in their territory. Also the emblem of said territory." Sun pointed the named characteristics on a Atlesian Air Fleet card. "They all have the description of what they do under the picture."

Blake nodded. "What about the Grimm?"

Sun picked up a Giant Nevermore card "In addition to the damage count they can deal, there is a dice number. You have to roll the dice to use this card. If you roll a number lower than the specified, the Grimm in your territory you are trying to control will attack you instead of the opponent."

"I don't quite follow the logic of playing the Grimm…"

"Hey! You are an ace with history, aren't you? You tell me you didn't study how Grimms were taken into account during the Great War and the Rights Revolution when determining tropes distribution outside of the walls?"

"Well, yes."

"Same principle here. Grimms are like the environmental factor. So the dice randomizes their behaviour for you." Sun reasoned, though he personally had never really bothered to look into or think the whys of that aspect of the game. "Do you want to try and play?"

Blake nodded. Sun shuffled the Kingdom cards and they picked two each at random. He then shuffled the deck of attack cards and distributed seven to each of them.

It had been three matches now. And Blake had lost them all.

Sure, she had slowly started to loose less easily, but it still frustrated her. Because Sun's strategies were so painfully obviously based off Vacuo's strategies during the Great War and Faunus strategies during the Rights Revolution. And she knew exactly how to counter them, but she also kept rolling dice numbers against her favour and confusing the benefits each card had against each card.

Sun, meanwhile had evolved from having an amused grin plastered across his face to sincere fear for his life everytime Blake gave him _the glare_ … And ranted to him about how painfully obvious his strategies were and how easily she would have already won if the game's rules weren't so ridiculously complicated and arbitrary.

"Perhaps we should play something else." Sun suggested sheepishly.

"Like what?" Blake's voice had a threatening edge on it.

"You like reading right? Have you heard about Choose Your Own Adventure novels?" Sun asked.

Blake gave him an intrigued nod. "Read some of them when I was young. They are kind of hard to find nowadays."

"Well, there is a video game version of it!" Sun exclaimed "Wanna check them on Neptune's console?" He spoke as he jumped up and offered her a hand.

Blake took it. But before following him to her dorm's door, she looked around, to the discarded board game on the ground. "We need to clean…."

"Nah. Ruby and Yang will make good use of it when they come back from down town." Sun replied "And we have to hurry or when Neptune is back he is going to monopolize the console."

Blake thought about protesting; instead she commented "It is his." as she followed Sun out of the dorm.


End file.
